


Dragon Lady

by HeathenVampires



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Incest, Open Relationships, Tattoos, Threesome - F/M/M, Unrelated Hiccup and Valka, and breakfast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: It's Eret's birthday, and he and boyfriend Hiccup head out with the intent of finding a playmate for the night.





	Dragon Lady

**This is a fic of a bisexual nature - it will contain man-man sex as well as heterosexuality and all that jazz, in a threesome environment.**

**Prompt/request was "Hiccup and Eret dating, decide to go out in search of a girl for a one night deal. Alternatively, they are in an open relationship where they both hook up with other people and both have their eye on the same woman in a bar or something. Bonus points for tattoos."**

**So... established Hicret, the rest is flexible. Probable OOC.**

-HTTYD-

Thumping music so loud it reverberated right through his very bones. Gyrating bodies packed in tight on the dance floor, the smell of alcohol and lust thick in the air and Henry 'Hiccup' Haddock couldn't hear himself  _think._ But it was his boyfriends birthday, and here they were. Speaking of said boyfriend... Hiccup spied Eret hitting on a girl. He didn't bat an eye, knowing they were on board with each other doing that.

The main difference was tonight, they were looking for someone who would join them both. They didn't do that often; most girls either didn't want to play with two at once, or they weren't into both of them. Hiccup was tall, slender and wiry while Eret was stocky, tattooed and had a little of the 'bad boy' vibe about him... to those who didn't know he was an absolute puppy in reality.

Eret stumbled back over to Hiccup - he wasn't drunk, just clumsy and it was rather endearing - and sulked as he reached for his drink.

"No go?"

"She thought I was calling her a guy, even though I said we both swing both ways. I told you this club was a bust."

"I told you, I got a good feeling about tonight."

"Well, you have your good feeling. I'm going out for a smoke and some air not saturated with cheap perfume."

"Thems some big words for you."

"Eat me Haddock."

"Maybe later."

Hiccup grabbed his drink, following Eret out to the smoking area he imagined looked much better before the clientele littered the damp, trodden grass with cigarette ends. There were lipstick smears the full spectrum of the rainbow glinting under harsh lights to break up the dark of night, and the music was a far more tolerable volume from outside.

"You want one?"

Eret held out the pack, knowing Hiccup only smoked on occasion while Eret was a steadfast 5-a-day despite his otherwise health-freak lifestyle of protein and excercise.

"Sure. Thanks."

Hiccup took one, lighting it with Eret's Jolly Roger Zippo lighter. The smell of fuel from the chunky metallic device was a guilty pleasure of his, inhaling for a second and winning an exasperated look from his boyfriend.

"Freak."

"You love it."

Eret rolled his eyes, taking a long draw from his cigarette as Hiccup let his eyes roam outside, discounting the drunken hen party responsible for much of the noise outside immediately. Taking a swallow of his beer, he wondered why he had felt so strongly that he and Eret would 'pull' that night. Maybe he had too much at pre-drinks. Or maybe it was the determination not to take Ruff up on her offer.

They weren't  _that_ set on finding a girl for a night.

"Hey biker boy, you gotta light?"

A rather tipsy woman slurred in Eret's direction, making an exuberant sound when Eret flicked his Zippo open so she could light her roll up. Bleach-blonde hair and brown eyes caked in make-up were illuminated by the flame, followed by a slanted, drunken smile as she looked Eret up and down.

"Thanks. So, you a puff or he just your mate?"

"Alma, that's quite enough, lets leave the young men alone. Sorry about my friend "

"Not a problem."

Eret waved off the sober-sounding woman Hiccup couldn't see past 'Alma', not until Eret shifted aside to let her lead said drunken friend away. That gave Hiccup the view of a tall, slender  _goddess_ with autumn-coloured hair, a few streaks of silver suggesting she may be around late thirties or even early forties. She had on a soft yellow jumper over a brown and white skirt, and her hair rested down her back in an elegant braid Hiccup's fingers itched to explore.

"Hiccup? You in there daydreamer?"

His boyfriend snapped fingers in front of his face, and Hiccup found his cigarette had mostly burned away in his fingers. His mind had been on the gorgeous woman, eyeing her across the 'garden' they were in and even the harsh lighting couldn't mask how attractive she was.

"I told you I had a good feeling about tonight."

_"Alma_  isn't my type."

"Not her. Her friend."

Hiccup tossed the wasted cigarette away, lighting a new one while Eret surreptitiously checked out the current object of Hiccup's attentions.

"She's older than we usually go for."

"So? She's  _hot._  And look at those  _legs._ Tell me you  **wouldn't**  and we'll move on."

"Eh, nah. I would. Who's going up to her?"

"Neither. She's coming back."

Hiccup blew out a stream of smoke, flicking his ash into the scarcely used but very visible ashtray, placing his beer down and leaning against the bench in attempt to look careless and cool. He probably failed miserably. The beauty seemed to glide back into their presence, sending a light wave of heat through Hiccup's gut at the sight of her graceful body moving.

"I really am  _so_ sorry about my friend, her brain stops working after more than one glass of wine."

"Don't worry about it. We've heard much worse, and she was wrong on both counts, so no harm done. I'm Eret, son of Eret."

"I'm Henry, but everyone calls me Hiccup. And my boyfriend always introduces himself like that, sorry."

"I'm Valka. And I'm confused."

"Right, so me and him are a thing. But both of us play for both teams, so I'm neither a 'puff' nor is this handsome string bean just my mate."

"Eret, be quiet."

Up close, Valka was even more lovely to behold. The woman had the most  _incredible_ cheekbones, high and sharp enough to cut glass. Her eyelashes brushed along the top of them every time she blinked, enchanting him further.

"I see. That doesn't explain why I saw you and a young lady inside looking rather friendly."

Eret grinned, swigging his drink and turning to Hiccup expectantly.

"We have an open relationship. I trust him to always come home to me"

"And I trust that Hiccup here loves me regardless of a one night stand."

Hiccup wasn't drunk enough for this, he hadn't been this powerfully attracted to a stranger in a long time and some primal part of him wanted her sandwiched between he and Eret for several long, messy hours.

"So should I go grab my friend? She likes you after all."

Hiccuo could see the smirk playing across a thin but inviting mouth, no trace of make-up to see enhancing her lips. Not that Hiccup was against make-up, but this woman was flawless. Not only that, she was engaging in conversation with them and Hiccup's jeans were starting to tighten.

"She doesn't like Hiccup though. Tonight we wanted to pick up a lass who'll play with us both."

"Oh my god Eret shut up  _now."_

Hiccup buried his face in his hand, laughing in a pained sort of way. Eret was a mouthy drunk. Not aggressive... just talked way too much and had zero concept of how not to talk like a sailor out at sea.

"You two are quite an...  _interesting_  pair."

"Thanks. I think."

"It was a compliment. Plenty of people are boring."

He found himself laughing at her serious tone belied by a smiling face, ignoring Eret pulling obscene faces behind her until she turned around and faced him dead on.

"I can see you in the reflection of your glass on the table."

"Ah. Fuck. Sorry. I'm awful, ask Hiccup. He'll tell you."

"It's true. I mean, I love you to death Eret but you're not in any way domesticated. It's like dating a feral cat."

"Hey! I'm more of a wolf type, thank you. Do these tattoos mean nothing to you?"

Eret pulled his vest open, forgetting they were in public sort of and he wasn't a hired stripper, displaying the Norse Mythology inspired tattoo covering most of his torso. The pride of place one was the wolf, Fenrir, splashed across his pectorals while his two sons swallowed the moon and the sun. At least, Hiccup thought that was what was happening. He wasn't  _too_  clued up on Ragnarok these days.

"That's quite a work of art you have there."

Eret swelled with pride, not bothering to cover himself up again.

"Should be. Thirty hours of needles!"

There was a secret hidden beneath the extensive inking, Hiccup knew. Some nasty scars left by Eret's ex boyfriend, which was one of the reasons Hiccup supported his lovers tattoos. That and he had no issue with Eret constantly taking his top off.

It was just a little awkward when he did it to strangers. Even strangers Hiccup was dying to invite back to their bed for the night.

Having zoned out slightly with distracting thoughts, Hiccup realised Valka was looking at him and probably expecting an answer. Problem was, he had  _no_  clue what she may have said.

"Sorry, could you repeat whatever you just said? I zoned out. Beer does that to me."

"Mhmm. I said, is this your usual idea of a birthday gift for your boyfriend?"

"Not specifically. We usually fly solo, just sometimes the mood strikes."

Valka seemed rather curious about their unconventional relationship, and Hiccup let himself hope for a second that meant she was interested. He really hoped she was, because even though she was probably fifteen years his senior Hiccup's cock was  _very_  interested in getting to know her.

Eret continued to embarrass them both, though not having gone back inside for more alcohol would hopefully slow him down as he sobered up. Every time Valka turned to look at Eret, Hiccup admired the long stretch of her neck, the way her cheekbones cast a glorious shadow on her face most people had to use contouring make-up to achieve.

"I'm going back in before I freeze my nads off! You coming? Or shall I leave you two to it?"

Hiccup groaned as several heads turned in their direction, Eret even blatantly placing his hands over his groin.

"You wanna say that any  _louder_  Eret?"

Hiccup moved from his spot, turning to see if Valka followed. Her drunken friend had vanished completely, nowhere to be seen even back in the club. A slender hand grabbed Hiccup's wrist and pulled him to the dancefloor, leaving him trapped between her body and Eret's and wondering if those two had planned something without Hiccup's noticing.

All he knew was hot, hard muscle behind him and soft, inviting warmth in front of him. Hiccup wasn't sure it wasn't  _his_ birthday right now because holy fuck he was in heaven.

There was absolutely  **zero**  chance of Valka missing that Hiccup was hard, erection pulsing with need shamelessly surrounded by people. Her eyes travelled down, though he doubted she could see a thing in the shadows mixed with flashing lights,  _biting her lip_  as she looked back up at him. Hiccup's cheeks burned as though he was a schoolboy, body set on fire by this woman and the almost innocence of her lip biting had Hiccup about ready to combust.

She looked behind him, likely at Eret but he was so efficiently trapped he couldn't turn to see. It left him painfully close to that enticing neck of hers - she was  _taller_ than him. His mouth took on a mind of it's own, pressing a kiss to the silk-soft skin and even over the music, Hiccup thought he might have scored a soft gasp.

Slender fingers grabbed a fistful of his thin shirt, practically hauling Hiccup to her mouth and he went willingly, tasting something sweet from whatever she had been drinking before they monopolised her evening outside. Whether anyone could see Hiccup pinned between his boyfriend and a woman possibly old enough to be his mother, currently having the  _life_ kissed out of him... he didn't care. Her mouth was hot and her thin lips smooth, inviting him to taste her more as her tongue coaxed his out to play.

Eret's hands were on his hips and his cock pressed iinto the small of Hiccup's back, telling him his boyfriend was probably enjoying the show. Valka continued to kiss him soundly, leaving Hiccup's head spinning. The only person to affect him  **more**  than this was Eret. Her teeth scraped over the sensitive swell of his lower lip, drawing a gasp from his mouth to hers and she smirked against his lips.

Somewhere between the heated kisses and loud music, Valka ended up in their car and Hiccup was so aroused he could barely drive. It  _really_ didn't help that he could see Eret and Valka making out in the back seat, finding that without the music in the club he could hear soft whimpers in the back of her throat. His jeans were suffocating, the drive back to their home almost impossibly long all of a sudden.

It wasn't until they were stumbling into their living room that Hiccup realised Valka needed to know something about him. It was hard to think straight with Eret's hand down his jeans, a hot mouth on his neck.

"Wait, wait. You should know before any clothes come off- Eret, wait a second would you?"

His boyfriend was pressing his cock against Hiccup's ass, distracting on it's own without the walking embodiment of grace and elegance and lust in front of him.

"Huh? Oh yeah, the leg thing."

Valka eyed him curiously.

"Leg thing?"

"Yeah. I uh, I have a prosthetic from the knee down here."

Hiccup tapped it, the dull sound of impact on something unnatural.

"Is that all?"

"You don't mind?"

She smiled, then shook her head.

"Not a bit."

Hiccup felt relieved - some people had been fine to come home with them both, only to be put off by his metal leg. Managing to extricate Eret from his underwear, he pointed his boyfriend to the kitchen.

"Water. Now. Magic no hangover."

Eret grumbled, but started off in that direction.

"Drink Val?"

"Nobody has called me  _that_ in a while."

"Sorry. Drink Valka?"

"No no, I don't mind it. Just a surprise. And water will be fine."

Her soft smiles gave Hiccup's libido a new charge, taking Eret's half-drunk bottle while he gave Valka a fresh bottle to drink from. She sipped it delicately, then slid her coat from her long, slender arms.

"Bedroom?"

_Fuck,_  Hiccup liked her more by the minute. He and Eret didn't even discuss whether to take her to  _their_ bed or the spare room - usually, they hooked up in that room while their room was kept separate, but they both knew Valka was well worth their inner sanctuary.

"This way."

Eret bit the back of his neck sloppily, then tossed him bodily on the bed with a smirk. He nodded down at Hiccup's legs, then invaded Valka's space without a concern in the world for rejection.

"It's much easier for him to get his jeans off than us, nothing personal."

"I understand."

Halfway to unzipping his fly awkwardly over his erection, Hiccup was momentarily transfixed by Valka grabbing the buttons of Eret's shirt, yanking them open and running hands over his tattooed chest as she kissed him. He was probably drooling. Also surprised - Eret was usually hesitant to let anyone but Hiccup  _touch_ so freely, but there was zero tension in his broad frame.

"Think we distracted him. Get stripping boyfriend."

Hiccup mock-scowled, lifting his butt a little awkwardly to remove his jeans. Valka watched as they came down to his knees, nothing but plain curiosity in her face. He would have worried if there were fear or pity there. The prosthetic wasn't  _that_ odd to see, but it didn't move naturally and it had taken him a while to learn to walk with its unnatural ankle joint and lack of muscle support.

"May I?"

Peeling his jeans and sock off his feet, Hiccup nodded and leant back to let her get a closer look. Slim, warm fingers brushed the inside of his knee as she ran a hand up his metal leg, fascinated but not perturbed at all as she nodded to herself.

"I had never seen a prosthetic up close. Thank you."

"For you my dear? Anything goes tonight."

Hiccup didn't know where his 'lines' were coming from, but it seemed to be working. Valka slid up his body, lithe and cat-like until he was pressed down into his bed with a hot mouth on his own, the alluring pressure of her on his groin where she could undoubtedly feel he was hard for her. Hiccup usually expected an element of clumsiness to these experiences - most people weren't experienced in threesomes - but Valka was apparently a natural, melding seamlessly into their night.

He could feel Eret just watching them, probably reaching a hand down to palm his erection. Valka started on Hiccup's shirt as he heard Eret's land on the ground, the tinkling of him unfastening his heavy belt. Hiccup lifted his arms to aid her journey, leaving him in only boxers that strained quite obviously over his erection.

Eret's jeans landed on the ground behind them; ever the proactive one, once Eret was comfortable he stripped off on his own initiative. His dark blue briefs sat beautifully against his naturally olive skin, the artwork across his torso next on Valka's inquisitive explorations. Eret joined Hiccup on his back on their bed, sharing a look that said "double team" quite solidly.

Hiccup saw the brief flash in Valka's face where she found Eret's scars, faint raised lines that didn't match the lines on his tattoos. As with Hiccup and his leg, however, she didn't make any fuss of it. Instead she moved to trace the lines of moon and sun, intricately shaded rather than splashed with vibrant colours.

"This is really quite an amazing tattoo."

"You a fan of the ink Val?"

"Quite."

Eret winked at Hiccup, both of them moving as one to pin Valka down between them, one each on the sides of her body. Hiccup pressed a hand up beneath her shirt, grazing his teeth over the shell of her ear.

"You, milady, are overdressed."

Eret joined him, helping push the soft yellow material up to reveal a brown vest covered in orange and white hazy stripes.

"On the upside, it means we have a gorgeous gift to unwrap."

Valka made no moves to stop them, though the dimmed lights offered Hiccup the view of her cheeks glowing pink. Hell, someone should write poetry about those cheekbones Hoccupw decided, dragging his mouth along the shape of it.

"Nothing to unwrap about those."

"Plenty to unwrap for  _these."_

Eret's hand cupped her breast over her vest, squeezed gently and Valka sighed her appreciation. They managed to get her jumper off, the vest hiding little of her torso. Hiccup spied something that looked like the tips of wings on her shoulders, a sunset orange colour filling them.

"I think, dear boyfriend, you aren't the only one with some body art."

"I concur. Would you allow us to look at your tattoo good lady?"

Valka smirked, reaching for the hem of her vest and lifting it off herself, revealing a flat stomach that looked invitingly soft and plush when it rolled up against her skirt. Hiccup wasn't an idiot - everyone's stomach did that; he could still see it was slim when she leant back. Her bra wasn't some seductive lacy thing, but a deep green that worked wonderfully with her eyes and fed the whole 'earthy' vibe she had.

"Who's going to do the honours?"

Hiccup leapt at the chance, sliding fingers down her spine while keeping his eyes on her face. The bra clasp came apart with the 'pinch' that Eret taught him, but Valka winked and rolled onto her front before they could remove her bra and expose her breasts.

They forgave her immediately, brushing her braid out of the way to ensure they could see the full extent of her tattoo. A  _dragon,_ though unlike any Hiccup had ever read about in his fantasy books. It was enormous, four wings splaying out from it's bird-like, graceful body. The dawn-orange colour continued over most of it's body, with streaks of white and a stripe or two of blue to give a huge 'sunrise' vibe to the entire tattoo. There were huge fins on the back of it's head, huge mouth practically tipped up in a smile. There was a tail that ran down the second half of her spine, coiling into a large, fin-like shape that ended just above the swell of her backside.

_"Wow."_

"How long did this take?"

"Fourteen hours. I had it done all at once... it wasn't the most fun I ever had but well worth it."

"I'll say. You are  _full_ of surprises."

Hiccup quickly undid the tie on her hair, itching to discover how she looked with wild, uncontrolled hair in the throes of passion.

"I'm glad you like Cloudjumper."

"He has a name?"

Valka rolled back over, tossing her bra aside to reveal her breasts. They weren't huge or pert like a twenty year old, but Hiccup found them warm and pleasantly firm to the touch, Valka's words failing her when both Hiccup and Eret rubbed thumbs across hardened pink nipples. She moaned softly, arching her back into both their hands.

"Mhmm. I had a friend in college who liked to draw dragons for how she saw a person. Cloudjumper was mine, and I liked him so much I had him made a part of me."

"Amazing."

Her hips lifted agreeably when they removed her skirt, Eret taking the initiative to remove her boots while Hiccup unfastened the three little buttons on the side, then the zipper beneath. Her legs were, impossibly, even more appealing to Hiccup when bare. He absolutely needed to see them slung over his shoulders, wrapped around his hips, his boyfriends hips.

Her green briefs matched her bra, left on for the moment as they took the chance to explore newly revealed skin. Hiccup laved his tongue over the dips in her collarbone while Eret mouthed at her neck, his fingers tracing her soft belly while Eret continued to fondle her breasts. Valka was in a constant state of praise, moaning and gasping and gripping the sheets, their hair, Hiccup's bicep or Eret's forearm. Her back arched off the bed, pressing up into their touch.

One of those little things Hiccup noticed about her was she  _smelled_ amazing, something soft and floral tickling his nose. It wasn't an artificial, heavy perfume, more like the scent one would pick up wandering through a field full of wild flowers. Delicate, natural.

When Eret's mouth descended onto a swollen nipple, Hiccup slid his hand down, teasing the top of her already damp underwear. He rubbed the fabric over her clit in slow circles, relishing the way her whimpering sounds became louder moans. Hiccup reckoned their neighbours would have something to say tomorrow, but it was worth every minute as Valka clutched Eret's hair, arched her hips up to try and gain more pressure from Hiccup's fingers.

Hoping Valka didn't find him too forward, Hiccup knelt on the floor at the foot of the bed, tugging her underwear off. He figured she didn't mind when she lifted her hips to make it easier for him. Eret lifted his mouth off her - much to her dislike - to watch Hiccup wink up at him, hiking her legs over his shoulders and pulling her hips down to get his mouth on her. His leg didn't like the position but Hiccup was accustomed to ignoring the ache when he was working by now, and  _this_ was much more rewarding than work.

It had, admittedly, been a while since Hiccup had performed oral on someone who didn't have a cock, but Valka wasn't doing any complaining as he licked her clit, dipped his tongue just inside her for more of the arousing, musky taste she had. Focused as he was on dragging his tongue in slow circles around her firm little nub, Hiccup could still hear her moaning, see the tension in the sheets where her hands grabbed the fabric and feel Eret watch him hungrily as he worked.

Yep, definitely complaining neighbours tomorrow. And they were only just getting  _started._

One slim hand came down to knot in his hair, the muscles in her thighs that his fingers felt tensing up telling Hiccup Valka was getting more tightly wound. Ignoring the fact his tongue began to ache, Hiccup kept up the alternating strokes with the flat of his tongue versus the teasing tip, gratified by the rush of wetness coating his face as she just about screamed her pleasure for the world to hear. A last few teasing laps had her jerking, muscles spasming until she weakly pushed him away.

Eret claimed his mouth almost the instant Hiccup pulled away, feathering his fingers over her slick inner thighs as he guided her legs down, clambered back onto the bed with slightly carpet-scuffed knees. His boyfriends tongue eagerly explored the new taste on his lips, smirking against Hiccups mouth and gripping his hips with those broad, gorgeous hands of his.

"Mmm, how soon can you go again Val? I want a turn!"

Valka's eyes went wide, still a quivering mass of delicious long limbs on the bed as they kissed next to her.

"I think she's now just realising she underestimated what happens when you let two strapping young fellows take you home. Don't worry, we won't do anything you can't handle."

Allowing the somewhat blissed out woman to recover some more, Hiccup reached for the lube on their bedside table, shoving Eret down on his front next to Valka. Eret didn't hesitate to push his ass up in the air, wiggling in invitation when Hiccup slid his waistband down just enough. God he loved Eret's ass, firm muscle covered in soft skin. It rippled just a little when Hiccup gave the mischievous man a swift smack, enjoying the yelp it won him.

Valka watched in fascination as Hiccup pressed slick fingers into his boyfriend, loosening and lubricating him on the inside and stroking his prostate in short, hot bursts to ramp his arousal up further.

"You ever had anal? That's not me saying you have to, just idle curiosity."

Valka shook her head, shifting to lean up on her elbows and Hiccup got a glimpse of her hair becoming the wild mess he hoped for.

"Well, to quote the LGBT sexual health book I read when I was thirteen... bottoms are not as effectively designed for penetration as the vagina, and as such, require some preparation."

"Especially when your boyfriend has the girth of a coke can."

Eret supplemented from where he was on all fours by now, pushing back on Hiccup's fingers to chase the feelings.

"You're over exaggerating. We compared remember? Anyway, as I was saying... there is however, an area referred to as the male G-spot, also known as the prostate. When stimulated, it can produce orgasmic sensations."

He hadn't intended to have an impromptu education session, but Valka was absorbing the information and watching where Hiccup knew Eret's cock would be leaking from the internal stimulation. Hiccup gave his own cock a squeeze through his boxers to relieve some of the pulsing need, focusing on ensuring Eret could take him comfortably. Eret clenched his muscles around his fingers, groaning.

"I'm good!"

"You sure?" Hiccup pressed his prostate again, hearing the ragged breaths Eret pulled in "I don't want to hear a complaint your ass hurts in the morning."

"P-promise. Fuck me!"

Hiccup pulled his fingers out, wiping the excess lube off on Eret's briefs before he removed them completely. Eret was trembling, wound tight with need as Hiccup turned away, needing leg room to get his own boxers off over his prosthetic.

"Now Eret, that is not very polite to our guest."

Valka lifted her hips up when Hiccup placed a hand there, looking to be ignoring Eret completely as he pushed a cushion beneath her lower back.

"You come down enough?"

She nodded, watching as Hiccup beckoned Eret to crawl over, gesturing for Eret to enjoy Valka waiting for his eager tongue. It wasn't the best fit - beds could only hold so much - but Hiccup managed to fit by having Valka sit further up, staying almost flush to Eret as he rolled on a condom and sank into the still tight grip of his boyfriends glorious ass.

When Eret cried out in appreciation of being filled at last, Hiccup saw how Valka responded to the vibrations of sound against her most sensitive skin, head falling back and exposing all that  _neck_ she had, graceful and swan-like, the cords of muscle rolling as she moaned aloud beneath Eret's minsitratuons. Hiccup knew both he and Eret wouldn't take much to come, staying deep with only small thrusts, barely pulling out before he pushed back in.

Between the rough, hot embrace of Eret and the vision of his face buried between elegant, trembling thighs with an attractive woman practically riding Eret's tongue, Hiccup reckoned he could come without even moving but that wasn't fair on Eret. Leaning closer, practically draping himself over Eret's back Hiccup went for broke, thrusting with purpose until Eret made those sweet little whimpers, the sounds intensifying when Hiccup reached around, gripped Eret's cock and stroked in the way he knew drove his boyfriend wild.

Despite the hot liquid spilling over Hiccup's hand, Eret barely even slowed down his attention on Valka, using each of Hiccup's deep, personal-pleasure-seeking thrusts to push him into her with his tongue until her thighs clamped around his head as she rode out a second climax against his mouth. Hiccup finally let the heat wash over him as he came, filling the condom as Eret's muscles still twitched around him.

Three sweaty, panting adults lay convalescent on the bed, slowly coming down from their individual highs. Hiccup pulled off the condom, tied it and tossed it in the conveniently placed bin beside their bed, reaching his other hand to card through Eret's hair. Said boyfriend purred quietly in his throat, wriggling closer to lie on his leg for more affectionate petting. Feral cat was an apt description. Spying their still quivering bedmate, Hiccup waited for her to meet his gaze again.

"You don't have to do anything you're not up to, but it's only fair you're warned  _we_  aren't done yet."

Valka looked pensive for a second, then a wicked smirk crossed her face.

"You're good darling, but you're not  _that_ good. I'll be fine in a few minutes."

That had been the sort of answer Hiccup hoped for - he was  _dying_ to feel her endless legs around his waist, to watch her fall apart completely, to watch her slender frame compliment Eret's broad muscles. He wanted to watch her back arch from behind, see that amazing tattoo look like it would take flight as the muscles around her spine shifted.

Hiccup handed her and Eret their water bottles, the exertion thirst inducing and the cool liquid heavenly on his dry throat. Both of them made satisfied sounds, arousing enough in themselves that Hiccup found his cock stirring again, swelling with blood that pumped hotter when he watched his bedmates stretch out, his thick muscles and her slim curves.

Eret eventually made his way back up the bed, pressing against Hiccup to kiss him before murmuring hotly against his neck.

"Go ahead, I wanna watch."

Hiccup felt his erection twitch, leaking a little in anticipation as he was encouraged by his boyfriend to put his efforts into satisfying their guest. It seemed to satisfy all their wants, as Valka responded immediately to Hiccup's mouth on her own, kissing him rough and hungry, knees digging into his waist.

"You up for this?"

"More than."

He brushed his fingers over her clit, enjoying the shudders that wracked her body as she seemingly stayed hypersensitive even now. Eret pulled him up onto his knees, broad pectoral muscles against his back as Eret rolled the condom on Hiccup's cock with a practiced ease from behind him. Protection was a mandatory part of any night they spent venturing out of just the two of them, and they both got tested regularly to ensure they were both safe.

Valka's soft gasps as Hiccup slowly pushed inside her were threatening to send him over the edge all by themselves, low and throaty and  _primal._  As his hips came flush to hers Hiccup got what he wanted, feeling her legs wrap around him and it was as divine as he had hoped. Soft and slick inside, Hiccup rolled his hips to savour the heat, the inviting warmth and slide as Valka moaned softly, eyes closed and one hand clutching the pillow behind her head as she rolled her hips to meet him.

"Eret wasn't kidding."

Despite the intimate moment, Hiccup found himself flushing lightly at her words - he assumed she meant when Eret referred to the considerable girth of his penis. He didn't say so, in case she meant something else and he came off arrogant. Besides which, Hiccup was rapidly losing the ability to think clear as Valka moulded to him, muscles squeezing like a satin vice around his cock and he shifted his knees wider, pulling out a few inches before sliding back in.

"F-fuck... more!"

Valka was eager from the first thrust, arching her hips slightly to better Hiccup's angle inside her, rolling her body in time with his motions and it was an intensely enticing sight to see, her body went on for  _miles_ and Hiccup soaked the sights in like a sponge. Bracing his weight better, Hiccup lowered himself to kiss her briefly before their moans made it impossible. Her ragged breaths filled his ears, sent his blood pulsing hotter as her hand grasped at his sweat-damp back, slid up to grip his hair.

Her own hair was fanned out upon the pillow, autumnal locks that carried that soft, floral scent when Hiccup buried his face in it, thrusting harder, deeper, hotter. Her legs tightened on his hips, nails scratching at his scalp and neck as her glittering green orbs closed again, her vocalisations growing in both pitch and volume until Hiccup felt her clench tight, body spasming rhythmically as she came around his cock. A few clumsy thrusts later, Hiccup was joining her in the blissful haze of climax.

Hiccup knew he had to pull out before he started to go soft else he risked losing the condom, both of them groaning at the change when he did so, landing on his back next to Valka and feeling his muscles ache like he had been running, exertion from sex his favourite workout.

"I can tell by your face you had fun. Only hope you didn't break her."

Eret's voice whispered against his ear, the words masked by Valka's panting and only just audible to Hiccup. He smirked before Eret kissed him, enjoying the feel of the tiny hint of stubble beginning to make itself known now Eret hadn't shaved for over twelve hours. Hiccup wouldn't have anything similar until morning, his scruff slower to show than Eret's.

"Be gentle, you're turning scruffy."

Rolling off the latex and tossing it aside, Hiccup wiped the residue from his softening cock before pulling Eret back against him to indulge in his boyfriends lips a little more. Eret eventually pulled away, plucking another condom from the bowl on the shelf of their bedside unit, placing it on the bed and looking expectantly at Valka, who smirked in return.

"Gotta say Val, I'm impressed. Most would have admitted defeat by now."

"When you've been around as long as I have, you learn how to put young men in their place."

"If you say so. You're on top this time."

Eret spoke functionally, like he was discussing the weather as he sheathed his erection, Hiccup moving to let him laze against the pillows.

"Am I?"

"Yep. Hiccup here has a thing for your hair and I feel he hasn't gotten to fully enjoy it yet "

Hiccup hadn't even  _said_ that, but Eret had obviously been watching how he was drawn to certain things. Valka took the challenge, throwing said hair back and giving Hiccup a coy smile over her shoulder that could broken stronger men than he. Her dragon tattoo was visible between strands of her hair, Eret's thick length slowly disappearing between her plush ass cheeks as she lowered herself on to him.

This was definitely one for the  _memorable_ pile of their threesomes, Hiccup knew. He would remember the woman with gorgeous hair and a dragon tattoo riding his boyfriend for quite some time.

"Come Eret, don't leave a girl hanging."

God, her voice was so much  _hotter_  when she was in that primal,  **raw**  state of wanting to be satisfied, and her voice was pretty fucking spectacular anyway. Eret wasn't slow to deliver, golden fingers wrapping around her slim hips and he tipped his head, pulling a daft face at Hiccup before turning his focus to the beauty atop him.

Hiccup knew from experience how beautifully Eret filled him with those deep, rolling thrusts, unsurprised to see Valka's passionate, responsive nature out in full display as she took the long, powerful strokes. He took a seat just off to the side, eagerly stroking himself to the performance on the bed as Eret's low groans meshed perfectly with Valka's sweet moans, both cursing under their breath now and then.

"Uhh, fuck I'm close."

"Mmm...  _touch me."_

That last was aimed at Hiccup, who didn't need asking twice to get his hands on her again. Kneeling behind her, Hiccup brushed her hair to one side and placed his chest against her illustrated back, hands sliding around to her front. His cock pressed into the small of her back, stimulated by her back and forth rocking and Hiccup returned the favour, palming her breasts, pinching teasingly at pert nipples.

When his fingers slid down that cute, soft belly to press against her clit, Valka quaked in his arms and her head fell forward as she all but sobbed with pleasure. He  _felt_ as much as heard Eret come, sharing in the joint climax as he frotted against her back, coming in short, sharp spurts that ran down the tail of her dragon tattoo. Hiccup mentally apologised to the picture even as he enjoyed the sight of his come painting her skin.

"Holy fucking  _hell,_ I'll never doubt your good feelings again Hic."

"Told you so 'ret. Oh, by the way... happy birthday."

Eret twisted his head, looking at the bedside clock.

"Gone midnight. Still, great gift."

Hiccup helped a rather lax, sated Valka to clean up - he  _was_  the one who made a mess of her back - and Eret shifted along to let her lay in the middle of their bed. They took either side of her, resigning themselves to a messy bed but hell, most of the best nights ended that way.

"You got somewhere to be in the morning Valka?"

"No, why?"

"No disappearing act then. I wanna appreciate your tattoo when I'm not thinking with my little Hiccup."

She chuckled, seemingly content to stay right where she was between them. Eret dropped off almost immediately, but Hiccup felt his leg protesting and knew he needed to take off his prosthetic. First though, he needed to pee.

"Where you going?"

Valka mumbled sleepily, shivering as he moved from her side and let a chill in.

"Bathroom. Can't sleep with my leg on but can't walk without it."

Hiccup ambled to the bathroom, rinsed with mouthwash as he was too lazy to brush his teeth and quickly emptied his bladder, washed his hands and scampered back to bed. He placed his leg against the bedside table, sliding back beneath the covers and soaking in Valka's warmth. She sighed and shifted slightly, but otherwise there was little movement as the three dropped off like rocks.

He was somewhat confused by the smell he woke up to, sweet and floral rather than Eret's aftershave. He was then exceptionally angry when the covers were cruelly ripped from his body, hearing two sets of chuckling, light laughs. He curled up against the indignity, refusing to open his eyes in protest.

"Hey! Cold one legged man here!"

"Sorry Hic, her idea."

"You're in trouble Eret."

"I know, but right now I'm making breakfast."

Hiccup growled, but was silenced by warm, mint-flavoured lips on his own. Not Eret. When they moved away, his eyes opened just a crack. Even half-asleep, he felt the flutter of attraction return from the night before when he saw Autumn in colour form and wide green eyes.

"Mm. Morning."

"Eret said you're not a morning person."

"He would be correct. I was awake at night so much as a baby my dad called my tantrums 'night furies'."

Accepting he wasn't going to be allowed to return to sleep, Hiccup stretched, still feeling the phantom toes of his amputated leg twist and curl as he did so. Rubbing his eyes, something about Valka wearing Eret's shirt over Hiccup's boxers (he doubted Eret's would have stayed up... ooh, interesting thought) had his morning wood twitching.

"Let me make it up to you?"

Brain hazy with sleep still, Hiccup didn't quite cotton on. At least, not until her thin lips wrapped around his tip, tongue stroking his frenulum and Hiccup was suddenly much happier to be awake. If she minded how he looked without his prosthetic, Valka didn't show it. She moaned softly around his cock when Hiccup placed a hand on her head, stroking her hair and scalp. It was silk-soft beneath his fingers, her mouth hot and damp around his cock. She tongued the underside, sucked teasingly at his shaft and stroking the base with nimble fingers.

Hiccup never lasted long first thing in the morning, managing to warn her he was about to come so she could move if she wanted. Valka didn't waver, fixing her mouth to his shaft until Hiccup spilled into the welcoming, waiting mouth. She swallowed him down, licking him clean and chuckling when Hiccup growled as he grew too sensitive.

"Consider yourself forgiven."

"How kind of you."

"Hey you two, if you're done groping this breakfast won't eat itself."

Hiccup mumbled an unintelligible reply to Eret, appreciating the sight of Valka with her swollen lips and sparkling eyes. Eret's shirt hung off her, affording him an excellent view of her breasts that he enjoyed greatly.

"Go ahead, I gotta put my leg on and find my shorts."

She nodded, rubbing a circle with her thumb on the knee of his shorter leg before sliding from the bed. Hiccup pushed himself upright, grabbing his metal limb and reattaching it with minimal effort, well-practiced at doing it even with his eyes closed in the dark many nights by now. Clean boxers gave him a tiny modicum of modesty though it was hardly necessary.

Empty bladder and clean teeth in order, Hiccup exited the bathroom to find Valka looking quite happy at their table, eating Eret's famous "morning after" breakfast... for the ones who stayed anyway. Few were invited, even fewer actually did stay.

"You seem... very comfortable. I like it, but I'm surprised by it."

"When you're older, you learn that stress doesn't fix anything. Besides which, you two are very easy to be... at ease with. Laid back. Friendly."

"Well, we like to think so. Tea in the pot Hic."

"Thanks 'ret. And now I'm awake, thank you for a  _very_  pleasant wake up Valka."

She smirked into her teacup, melding seamlessly into the cosy mealtime. Hiccup didn't often consider seeing someone again - their relationship openness was sexual, not emotional really - but he sort of hoped Valka would want to see them again. Eret felt the same, he was sure - he let her wear his shirt, which was usually a Hiccup-only privilege.

A loud banging sounded at the door, and Hiccup didn't need to look to know who it was.

"Excuse me, I have to deal with the asshole from next door."

Eret, who was sky-clad aside from boxers, strolled over to the door and Valka leant in to hear Hiccup whisper a brief explanation.

"Mr Adams. Homophobic idiot who lives next door."

"Which o' you faggots was squealing like a girl last night? Crime against nature I tell ya!"

Valka winked, then literally glided along the floor holding a cup of tea, wearing their clothes and with her gorgeous wild hair free, to stand next to Eret.

"That was probably me actually. Sorry if I was loud, but they were  _very_ good."

"Why dontcha let a real man show yer a good time lass? You're way too pretty to be with these fairies."

"I can assure you sir that they are both real men, and they lack your utterly repulsive attitude. Good day."

Hiccup felt like  _applauding_  as she slammed the door on the rotund, balding whiner from next door. His stomping footsteps could be heard along the drive, throwing a glare to the window where Hiccup glanced out to check he wasn't about to key their car again. They had a camera to catch him, but it was annoying to get it fixed.

Eret and Valka returned, Eret's thick forearm slung casually around Valka as he grinned broadly.

"I swear, he just about came in his pants at the sight of her.  _Nicely_  done Val."

"I had a feeling he would be stunned into inarticulate nonsense at the prospect of gay men with a lady friend. Has this been going on long?"

Hiccup thought he might just have fallen in love with the woman's spirit there and then. That was probably his cock talking, because Eret's shirt was sliding off one of her shoulders and her tattoo peeked out.

"I think he thought we were roommates at first, until he saw us having sex in the garden one night. Doesn't bother us, honestly. But thank you for the shock alone. That was beautiful."

He let her finish her breakfast, but Hiccup was twitching in his seat by then. Eret noticed, quizzing him while Valka was in the bathroom.

"You alright Hic?"

"Yeah, just hoping Valka won't mind me asking her to strip down so I can admire her ink again."

"Ah. I'm sure she won't. Hey Val, take off my shirt so Hiccup can look at your dragon?"

He called it across the rooms, and Hiccup almost fell out of his seat when Valka appeared at the door, shirt barely staying on and held closed only by her hands as he could see the buttons were unfastened.

"Of course."

She turned away, letting the fabric fall to the ground and Hiccup was treated to the view of her slender back that was decorated by the amazing work of art.

"Wow. It's even better by daylight."

He wasn't only talking about her tattoo - Valka was  _flawless._ Yeah, she was older but that was actually part of the appeal. Hiccup liked the little silvery strands of her hair, found them distinguishing. Her body wasn't solid and fresh, but it was aged with experience and mature beauty. Aside from Eret, Hiccup thought he may just have found his  _type._

His mouth took on a mind of it's own, pressing to her spine and leaving a hot, open mouthed kiss there. Valka arched into his touch, gasping lightly and Hiccup felt his cock stirring again. Casting a glance to Eret, Hiccup got a nod and smile as his boyfriend moved to the window for a smoke.

"Still think you can keep up with both of us?"

She threw a smirk over her shoulder, skin hot and sensitive to his touch.

"I love a challenge."

-HTTYD-

**This was so much fun! If anyone can suggest a ship name for these lemme hear it. More prompts also! Inbox open!**


End file.
